Sirius Black (ShotgunsAndSass)
This interpretation of this character is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , 11", , pliable and brittle, fussy doily-like design around bottom rim and a loud ming vase inspired added handle cover. (temporarily stolen wand, retured via owl upon aqisition of a new wand) * and , 15", , swishy, well cared for but lacking the love and adornment given to the previous one. Intricately carved with a gnarled dead tree like pattern. (temporary wand while lacking his first, bought at a German wandmaker's ) |Patronus = Black Dog |jukebox= * You're So Vain (Carly Simon) * Smooth Operator (Sade, after meeting Zenne) |House = Gryffindor |Loyalty = *Black family (formerly) *Potter family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Marauders *Order of the Phoenix *Muggle-Born Network (ally of) |job = |hideg = sajhdh}} Sirius Janus Black (born 3 November 1959), also known as Padfoot or Snuffles (in his form) is an , the son of and ,the brother of Cygnus and , and the father of Diana and Seth Black. Sirius disagreed with his family's belief in and defied tradition when he was Sorted into instead of at , which he attended from - . As the rest of his family had been in Slytherin, he was the odd one out. As Sirius' relationship with his relatives deteriorated, he gained lifelong friendship in and . was a friend as well for ten years. The four friends, also known as the Marauders, joined the to fight against and his during the . Sirius was named the godfather of , the only son of James and . When Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, Sirius sought to exact revenge on Pettigrew. However, Pettigrew was able to frame Sirius for his betrayal of the Potters, the murder of twelve Muggles, and the staged murder of Pettigrew before Sirius could accomplish this. Sirius was sent to , and after twelve years became the only known person to the prison unassisted by transforming into his Animagus form of a massive black dog confused with a "Grim", an omen said to cause death. Sirius exposed Pettigrew's treachery to his old friend Remus and his godson. After Lord Voldemort returned in , Sirius rejoined the Order. He was injured grievously by his cousin during the . While recovering in , he was cleared of all charges by the , though he would have to recover before he could enjoy his freedom. During his stay there, he befriended the head healer on his ward, Zenzile Bekker, who listened to the various things about his predicament and his time in , and all the people he'd hoped would have believed in him who didn't. After he'd recovered, the two kept in touch and later formed a romantic relationship. Sirius is a member of the . Biography Early life (1959-1971) Hogwarts years (1971-1978) First Wizarding War (1978-1981) Between the wars (1981-1995) Imprisonment Escape from Azkaban Years in hiding Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Trivia Etymology The name "Sirius Black" is a pun on his form of a black dog since the star is known as the Dog Star and is the brightest star in , the Great Dog constellation. Sirius is derived from the Ancient Greek Σείριος, Seirios, meaning "glowing" or "scorcher." In Greek mythology, it is Orion's dog. In Arabic, the star is known as al-shira, "the leader," and in Scandinavia, it has been referred to as Lokabrenna, meaning "Loki's torch." was a trickster god in Norse mythology, a possible allusion to Sirius' days of mischief-making as one of the . Padfoot refers to a spectral Hellhound with glowing red eyes that haunts the moors around Leeds, in Northern England. Its presence is announced by soft, padding footfalls that may be accompanied by the rattle of chains or a fierce roaring as the beast draws closer to its intended victim. It's one of many "black dog" myths and is the likely source for Sirius' nickname. Black hounds also appear on the . References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Wizards Category:Black Family Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Merauder Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Fugitives Category:Pure-Blood Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Former Fugitives Category:Grace01121922 Category:Blood Traitors Category:Pardoned Category:Marauders Category:Azkaban Escapees Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Victims Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Potterwatch Guests Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Falsely Accused Category:Ex Azkaban Convicts Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Firewhisky Drinkers Category:School Pranksters